


Symphony Soldier — The Cab

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Hit the Playback — Song fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, erm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Just short, songfic drabbles based off The Cab's album, Symphony Soldier





	1. I don't care if heaven won't take me back

**Author's Note:**

> Just transferring some aff stuff here ..... Will write more soon

Seungcheol was confused.

 

 

 

Everywhere was white, but he can hear, no, he can _see_  an explosion from not too far from his position. 

He tried getting up, but his legs felt like jelly.

He felt like he was a baby deer trying to walk for the first time.

 

 

He struggled to keep himself up on one leg, then he felt something warm on his back.

 

 

"Shit, are you okay?!" Someone yelled over the explosion.

 

 

 

Seungcheol looked over his shoulder and saw an _angel_ with silver shoulder-length hair. 

 

"Uh," was all Seungcheol could utter.

 

 

 

He was confused or his brain short-circuited at the sudden (and not to mention) _beautiful_ sight. 

 

Maybe both?

 

Seungcheol could hear marching footsteps.

 

 

Approaching.

 

 

"They're coming! Hurry, c'mon!" The angel said, pulling Seungcheol up with him. 

 

 

It was then Seungcheol had taken in the _angel's_ features: long hair, a dark vest, combat boots,

 

 

and a **BIG** gun strapped across his chest.

 

 _'Shit'_ , Seungcheol thought.

 

 

 

He's in the middle of a war.

 

 

 _'Fuck.'_ Seungcheol grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cab - Symphony Soldier 
> 
> [Jeongcheol]
> 
> I. Angel With A Shotgun


	2. I'm your one and only (only when you're lonely)

It had been routine for them.

 

 

 

This,  _whatever_ this  _is._

 

 

And Seungcheol was putting a stop to it tonight. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _'Right on time',_ Seungcheol thought.

 

 

Soft, quick raps against his door come in at a quarter past two. 

 

With a sigh, Seungcheol gets up to open the door.

 

 

In one swift movement, he can smell strawberries, long hair all over his face, and wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses.

 

As much as Seungcheol would say he enjoyed the other's ministrations, he can  _taste_ the alcohol from the other man's tongue.

 

Seungcheol snaps out of the trance he didn't know he had slipped in, just as he felt a cold hand slip under his shirt.

 

 

He hurriedly pushed the other off of him.

 

 _"What's wrong, Seungcheollie?"_ the man giggled, a pout playing on the other's thin (and not to mention)  _kissable_ lips.

 

 

"Just... We need to stop this." Seungcheol said through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

The other only laughed breathily.

 

 

"You're so funny, Seungcheollie! We both know you  _love me,_ right?" the other answered flatly, as he pushed Seungcheol backwards to land on the bed.

 

"You can't say no to me, right, Seungcheollie? You know you want this." 

 

 

 

Seungcheol can only groan as he felt a not so foreign heat crawl up his thighs.

 

"You want this. You want  _me._ " Jeonghan breathed into Seungcheol's ear before biting the shell, licking at the tiny piercings.

 

 

 

It wasn't before long until Seungcheol gives up.

 

 

 

 

And gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cab - Symphony Soldier 
> 
> [Jeongcheol]
> 
> I. Angel With A Shotgun  
> II. Temporary Bliss


End file.
